Living Passionately, Even If It Consumes Them
by Say You Wont Care
Summary: Liam Martin has experienced a crushing blow with the loss of his grandmother. He has loss sight of the promise he made her. The days turn into weeks and soon he has fallen into a dangerous spiral of grief, and this is how Rebekah finds him.


Living Passionately, Even If It Consumes Them

A LiBekah/Kiam Fan Fiction

There were times in which Liam Martin had been low, so low that he didn't know how to go on. But when his grandmother died, it was a deeper low than he had ever known in his entire life. The pain, the heartache, the deep state of grieving had immobilized him from the moment he watched her murdered. Day after day his depression only deepened and he didn't fight it, he had no need to after losing so much so fast. Everyone was polite and caring when he would have to finally leave the house for this or that, but it was for naught, Liam either couldn't hear it or didn't want to.

This was how Rebekah Mikaelson found him when she came calling at his grandmother's home in Chance Harbor. Liam heard the door bell ringing, he wasn't surprised though because of his newly developed telepathy revealing her presence, but he wasn't exactly jumping to talk to anyone no matter who it was. Honestly a part of him hoped that she would silently check on him, and then go on so that he didn't have to try and act like he was okay or listen to anymore 'I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother' speeches. It had been a while since they saw each other, almost dying at the hands of her brother Niklaus. Klaus had needed a spell done, and luckily stumbled upon Liam and once the magic was spent so was Liam's life force. Rebekah saved him that night, and since then they had discovered a bond between the two of them neither could explain.

Liam got from his bed, looking himself over in the mirror. His baby blue eyes were heavy set with grief, his handsome face bore signs of recent tears being shed and his russet locks showed revealed clearly that he had done nothing to up keep it in days. He honestly could say that he didn't care as he walked on, sure there was that major part of him that was vain nagging at him to get a little fixed up, but honestly his grandmother's death had shell shocked him too deeply. There was also the large part of him that knew no matter what, even in this ragged state, that he was handsome.

He climbed down the stairs, taking each step languidly, finally making it to the bottom and sensing Rebekah's mental annoyance as he kept her waiting. He felt a brief tug of amusement in his lips at this, but it quickly passed as the pang of grief swelled back in, overtaking all else. Reaching for the cold door knob he grasped it and gave it a firm turn. Swinging it open he caught sight of her, her long golden blonde locks cascading down her shoulders as she pursed her lips at him. Her expression said it all without a word, 'Rude'.

"You are invited in Rebekah." He said lazily, sighing at the end and turning to go into the living room, leaving the door wide open.

She stepped inside, her heeled boots making pointed sounds upon the hardwood flooring. She closes the door in a single fluid movement and then stands there looking at him, her lips still pursed and arms crossed as her eyes narrow, "Rude."

Liam didn't smile on the outside, but he felt his heart lift a bit at this as he flopped down onto the sofa and curled up with one of his grandmother's handmade Afghans. She stands there for a moment, making sure he sees her annoyance and the struts haughtily into the room with him. Taking a seat in the chair next to him she casts her calculating gaze upon his weary face. She doesn't speak for a sometime, and Liam can't help but hear the rampant thoughts hurtling through her mind. By the time she finally did speak however he was well caught up on the goings on in Mystic Falls. Suddenly he felt happy that he had left when he did, even with the circumstances around his departure.

"We should go out." She muses simply, her voice oddly gentle.

A low groan emits from his throat, "Who told you?"

"Told me?" she says, feigning innocence, "Who told me what?"

His baby blue hues glide over to her as she tilts her head acting curious, she wasn't aware of his telepathy, but he sees the answer in her mind. "You have been checking up on me?" his voice is filled with genuine astonishment as his expression shows the first real emotion other than sadness.

"Checking up on you?" She repeats, chuckling as if it were absurd for her to care for him enough to check on him. "Like I have time to check on every witch I-"

"I am a telepath, Bekah." He says, cutting her off, his voice softening, "As soon as you thought of your lie I saw the truth. You have been coming up here to check on me every now and then since you saved me from dying, you were here when my grandmother's funeral was going on, and then you checked on me again a while after, and now you are back again." He pauses, his eyes searching her face, wondering why she would do such a thing for someone who wasn't her family. "I don't understand why though."

She doesn't speak at first; remaining silent and gazes back into his eyes, too proud to break the gaze until finally she seems to concede to the fact that he can truly read minds. "You are a friend, Liam," she begins slowly, looking off to the window as if in wonderment at hearing herself say it aloud, "I don't have many, and I wanted to make sure you were safe after everything. I know how Nik can get and I wanted to make sure he wasn't coming after you again."

This time he feels his saddened heart lift for the first time as a soft, small smile creeps upon his lips. Rebekah looks back at him, her eyes guarded, ready for rejection, but he shakes his head, "You are my friend too Bekah, you should have stopped by to see me. I would have liked that."

He watches as she almost flinches at his words, clearly not used to the idea of people genuinely liking her. She doesn't accuse him of lying, because she can hear his heart and knows he speaks the truth, but she can't help but be baffled that he considers her a friend. That was the moment that truly cemented their friendship for her, knowing that he was her friend in return and not a back stabbing snake like Elena.

"I should have stopped by then." She says in agreement, her British accent alight with barely hidden happiness, but her eyes still a little guarded. "I'm sorry about your grandmother Liam, I truly am. Even living as long as we Originals have, I still haven't gotten used to death."

Liam's eyes cloud over, the loss of so many people in such a short time swarming into his head and almost breaking his heart into pieces all over again. "It never will get easier, not if you live ten years or ten centuries."

As his eyes drift to his grandmother's empty comfy chair, he feels a single tear slide down his cheek. Rebekah looks to him, her eyes filling with sadness over her friend's pain, and honestly recalling much of her own. They sat there in silence for a long time, just sitting with each other, the silence was only made bearable by the others presence until finally Rebekah abruptly stood up and walked over to him.

"Get up." She says firmly.

He looks at her, a bit startled by her sudden movement, "Why?"

"Just get up, and come with me." Her voice is even, but there is an edge in it that lets him know it is not an option. Allowing her to pull him to his feet she leads him up to his own room, somehow knowing the layout of the house without even needing a tour. "We are going out, and I won't have any arguing. You are to get dressed, look your best, grab the fake I.D. that I know you have hidden somewhere and we are going to have fun."

He reluctantly clomps along behind her listening as they enter his room and she goes to sit in his computer desk chair. "But Bekah-" he begins to say, his voice pleading.

She holds up her hand, cutting him off, "I said no arguing Liam, now go." Her voice is gentle but he is well aware that she means business, and as he looks like he is about to argue some more he eyes soften, "Your grandmother wouldn't want this for you, locked up inside of her house, avoiding life. No one would want this for someone who they loved. You were close correct?"

Liam nods firmly, his blue eyes drifting towards his door to her closed bedroom door, "If it weren't for her I would not be who I am today, she was the only one who loved me unconditionally for everything I am. She meant the world to me."

Sensing tears are coming soon she uses her vampire speed and zips over to him, using her finely polished nailed hands to gently turn his face to look at her, "Then be the person she raised you to be."

He looks back at her, hearing her thoughts and how much she wanted to help her new friend heal. There was no way he was going to say no, and if he did she would probably just throw him over her shoulder and take him with her. "You are such a brat." He mumbles, his mouth cocking up in a half grin.

She purses her lips with fake disapproval, "Rude."

They share a brief exchange of amusement and then he heads off to get ready. After showering, and then a thorough amount of primping on his part, he walked into his closet and picked out a nice, solid black V neck shirt and then tugged on some new boot cut dark blue jeans. After picking out some of his favorite tan Timberland boots he heads back into his room and sits upon the bed pulling on socks and then his shoes. Getting up from the bed he looks himself over in the mirror and admires his reflection. His hair was now fixed, not exactly a style, but pointedly done so that it looked messy but in a sexy way. The shirt he wore accented his lean, toned torso, and the pants accented his long, thin, muscular legs. Turning in the mirror he smirked as he admired how the jeans made his firm behind look more plump. Rebekah snickered as she caught sight of him and then got up to hand him his signature piece of clothing.

Liam's eyes lingered over the cobalt blue leather jacket as his hands took it from her grasp, clamping over it and feeling its cool texture. He slipped it on, feeling his heart give a slightly saddened pang, this was Kellan's jacket; he should be wearing it. Kellan, he reminded himself firmly, is dead and Damon told you to keep the jacket. There was no point in letting it just rot in some closet, the jacket was too beautiful and meant too much to him to not be worn. He half zipped up the jacket, feeling the hidden blades and various magical items he had stored into it and smiled to himself.

Since moving to Chance Harbor Liam had changed drastically, The Liam of Beacon Hills was an athlete, competitive and an award winning gymnast but those were all just hobbies. The Liam of Mystic Falls applied those hobbies to Cheerleading and found himself developing in different ways, his innocence having been stripped away by the attack upon the Hale Family by the Hunters. Then after Kellan died and he moved to Chance Harbor he became another person all together. All the hobbies, sports, and everything he had applied became tools, weapons to fight back against those who would hurt himself and his loved ones. He learned parkour in an absurdly short amount of time, using his gymnastics background to help the development. He accelerated his magical training and soon found himself coming into his full powers which resulted in knowing he was gifted with unique abilities like Telepathy and Telekinesis. Now he was a weapon where a boy should have been standing. My how times change, he thought.

"You ready Liam?" Rebekah asked; her voice cutting into his thoughts.

He nods in reply, quickly spraying himself with So Cal Hollister cologne, and without so much as another word they exit his room, descend the stairs and walk out of the house. As Liam closes the door he looks back upon the house, his heart a little heavy at leaving but somehow feeling a hand guiding him to leave. He looked around; paranoid that someone really was there, but there was nothing but the air around him as Rebekah beckoned him to the limo she had waiting for them. Of course she had a limo; he thought not being able to hold back the wicked grin across. I'll do this, he thought as if he was talking to his grandmother and then whispered softly "For you."

Without further ado he steps from the porch and joins Rebekah inside the limo. She tells him of the club they are going to, knowing they are in for a bit of a drive as Chance Harbor was a bit out of the way. They laugh, genuinely enjoying their time as Rebekah hands him a glass of champagne and before he even realized it they were pulling to a stop. Liam raises a brow curiously and Rebekah smirks at him as she exits the limo with the driver holding the door open. He follows here looking around and taking in the city they were in. Seeing no familiar sights, he casts his eyes to the darkened sky and follows Rebekah's lead as she links elbows with him. There was a long line waiting outside the velvet ropes but, not surprising Liam at all, they were let passed the ropes at once.

"Why do they get to go in!" a girl in the line exclaims.

Rebekah looks over at her, that haughty expression upon her face, "Because we're pretty."

Liam snorts, looking at the girl smugly as she blushes and looks away. He was back. Just then, just like that he felt it, like some switch inside of him being turned on. Liam Martin, the arrogant, vain, and powerful witch who did what he wanted, when he wanted, was back and in full swing. The pain was still there, but far enough below the surface to allow him this moment of reprieve from the grief. They strolled into the packed club, feeling the thump of the music, seeing the multicolored lights cascading upon the darkened interior, and smelling the scents of perfume, cologne, alcohol and well, to be honest, sex. He could see bodies writhing on the dance floor, feeling his heart rate speed up excitedly as he felt the beat to 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga thumping in his chest giving him the urge to dance. People bustled about, dancing, talking, drinking, and enjoying their time.

"Let's get a drink and make a round." Rebekah calls loudly over the music and Liam nods.

As they walk together, their Elite manner body language; heads held high, chests out proudly, taking each step like they were doing the earth a favor by being there, Liam felt eyes upon him from all around. Some of the eyes were felt more like glares, which just made him look more arrogant while many others were staring longingly at the pair of them, their stance clearly saying everything about them. They approach the bar, Liam orders two Jaggerbombs, while Rebekah orders a frozen margarita. She watches him fire back the shots one after the other, like a pro, not even missing a single beat. The feeling of the liquid warms him from the inside out and he grins, almost having forgot how much he loved those and looks to Rebekah as she sips upon her drink.

As they make their way from the bar something catches his eye, he doesn't stop, but pointedly starts walking slower. Not sure why, but he felt his eyes being drawn out onto the dance floor. His eyes scan the writhing and grinding bodies as the song changes to 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls instantly changing the atmosphere amongst the dancers. The spot where he had been drawn he discovers there is a man, dancing with a raven haired girl and for a moment by the placement of his mouth upon her neck it seemed as if he were feeding on her. Liam blinked a bit, trying to see better and realizes that he was just kissing her. Wow, he thought, too much time dealing with the supernatural and not enough time with normal people. He smirks at himself and then notices the man is now looking at him as he guides the girl off the dance floor.

Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, Liam was fairly experienced in these situations, but something about this man set his skin on fire, and made his heart race without just cause. The man's eyes, like burnt amber burning into Liam's liquid blue eyes held such mischief and passion, like nothing he had seen before. His smooth angular face even looked like he was up to no good, it held danger and at the same time such compassion and when he smiled at Liam it was with astounding confidence. Liam felt heat rush to his cheeks as he continued walking with Rebekah, at this point he had to fully turn his neck to not break eye contact with this stranger. In all his life Liam had never been so captivated like this. Maybe it was the alcohol he thought, but then the man winked at him playfully and he knew it was more.

"Liam," Rebekah's voice called him back to reality and he quickly looked at her, "What are you starring at?"

He was stunned for a moment as they continued walking on but finally he found his voice, "This gorgeous guy right over," but as he turned around to show her who he was talking about the man was simply gone, though his dance partner stood nearby looking just as dazed as Liam felt, "He's gone."

She smirks at him, steering him deeper into the club, "Well he must have been something to grab _your_ attention like that."

"What does _that_ mean?" Liam asks, almost laughing, not knowing if it was an insult or not.

Her eyes drift back to him for a fleeting moment and then back ahead of her as she replies lazily, "You only have eyes for elite men. Tyler Lockwood for example, you would have died for that pampered wolf prince." She pauses allowing him to take that in as a few guys try to hit on her, but she glares them off with the simplest of cold looks, "The slightest flaw that you detest and you lose interest, you remind me a lot of my brutha, Kol."

"Is that the oldest" He asks; only having met Rebekah and unfortunately Niklaus, he knew very little of the other members of the family.

"No," she says as they come full circle around the club and stop for her to deposit her now empty glass, "Kol is just a bit older than me."

"Oh," he says, nodding with interest, "The vain one."

"Exactly." She muses, smirking a bit.

Rebekah orders a whiskey sour and then rejoins him. They talk for a while longer until finally a handsome man comes up to ask her to dance. She hesitates at first, looking to Liam, but he shakes his head and tells her that he needs to go to the bathroom. She double checks to make sure he is okay with this, but he smiles reassuringly knowing that she really wants to go. He honestly did need to go to the bathroom so he quickly found the nearest one and retreated inside of it, emerging a short bit later and searching for any signs of Rebekah.

From where he stood he could see her clearly, she was dancing with the man, though honestly he was a side attraction compared to her. Rebekah had her eyes closed and was swaying her hips, one of her hands holding her hair back as she held her head seductively over her right shoulder biting her lip. The music was all Rebekah was truly feeling now, Liam could sense that in her, through the music and dance she was able to express her passion and do as she pleased. For the first time the blonde bombshell that had saved his life looked truly free to be who she wanted to be and have fun. Liam smiled as he watched and then made his way over to a set of comfy red cushioned couches around a table in the back.

After one song ended he noticed Rebekah reluctantly leaving the dance floor, he caught her eye and mouthed to her to keeping dancing. She smiled brightly and then returned to the dance floor, this time dancing with three guys at once, each of them worshipping her as Liam felt she should be worshipped. He sat there looking about and enjoying the music when, without warning, someone slipped into the seat next to him. Liam didn't look over at first, he didn't really much care but finally when the man spoke he was forced to look over.

"Hello darling," the man said in a lazily drawl. His voice was distinctly British and it was as smooth a voice he had ever heard. There was no way on earth he would have ignored this voice.

"Hey," he replied turning to look at the man, and instantly seeing a set of mouthwatering brown eyes gazing back at him, extremely close to his face. It was the man from the dance floor and he was sitting abnormally close for someone who was a complete stranger. Liam could smell his cologne, mixed with a bit of liquor, and an alluring sent that he couldn't quiet place that made him have the irrational urge to lick him from head to toe.

"I am Kol," he says, and in those three words alone he says volumes. The smugness in his voice washing over Liam like a tidal wave, his eyes never left Liam, not once as he did his best to look back upon him.

"Wait," Liam begins and then pauses, something foggy in his memory jogging at the sound of the name. The shock of this beautiful man had mucked up his brain pretty good, but then finally it clicks and his eyes go wide with shock, "You are Rebekah's brother!"

Kol doesn't look the slightest bit shocked; he just smiles on smugly and then slips out of the booth holding out a hand for him. Liam looks towards Rebekah and then back to Kol but he shakes his head giving a dazzling crooked grin, "Don't worry about my sistah, darling, let's go have some fun of our own."

Either it was the alcohol or Liam was just feeling reckless, whatever it was he took his hand and slipped out of the booth. Kol guided him along towards a private looking area of the club and then up to a flight of stairs, his fingers laced with Liam's, grasping his hand firmly and somehow making him feel safe. The bouncers move out of the way, greeting Kol like an old friend as he whispers something about a bat to them and we pass on. Liam was well aware of the fact that his companion was a vampire, an Original vampire at that, if he didn't know Kol's family he would still have his powers firing off every nerve in his body in silent warning. He could hear the thoughts, memories, and everything else in Kol's mind now that they were so close. It was moments like this that he couldn't shut it down, when he was excited or nervous, but luckily it was only homing in on Kol for some reason.

"So," he says, showing Liam to a seat in a VIP room and closing the door behind them. It was dimly lit, almost in a romantic manner as they take their seats, still close and still holding his hand, "Tell me about yourself, as I'm sure you know all about me."

Smug; Liam smirks in spite of himself at his tone. He give him a brief run down, that he was a witch, how he met Rebekah, that he hated his brother, and a few other varied details. He tells him about moving around a lot, his experience with Hunters, and the entire time Kol's keen eyes never leave Liam's. Kol nods a bit as Liam brings the story to an end and replies, "I believe I know a bit about your family."

How enigmatic, Liam thinks looking him over and waiting, but he never offers anymore. "Well," he says haughtily, quirking a brow, "You going to elaborate on that?"

Kol grins mischievously, "I just know the Garwin witch line goes all the way back to the time when my family was still human. I knew your ancestors."

Liam's eyes get wide with shock, "You did?"

"Of course darling," he says, eyes gleaming even in the dark. His tone was kind enough but Liam could still sense that superior tone in his voice, though it seemed to fade the more they talked, "I make it a point to know my surroundings."

Liam's eyes narrow slightly as his own tone laces with arrogance, "That's right; you are the Original who fell in love with a mirror." Kol chuckles at the joke and eyes him back; the flirtation between them was palpable. "Why didn't Rebekah tell me this?"

He tilts his head, considering the question and then replies, "If memory serves me correctly, Bekah didn't know them. Mum was very concerned with whom my dear sistah conversed with, and the Garwin family did not bend to anyone's will like my parents were used to."

"Sounds like me." Liam muses without thinking twice.

Kol raises an eyebrow, "I've noticed."

There passes a bit of time where they don't say anything, Liam gazes about the room, listening to the bass from the amazing music below. Each time he looks back to Kol he is simply gazing up him keenly. Liam actually felt himself blush a little and smile as he realized they were still holding hands. What was going on? Liam's mind was going in a hundred directions, trying to figure out what to say or do but only finding himself looking back upon Kol. There was that connection again, almost the same as with Rebekah only a very distinct difference, it was deep rooted, set inside a side of him he wasn't aware he had. His heart raced as he realized Kol was leaning into him, his head felt light but that might have been the alcohol, but then Kol was getting closer and all other thoughts were pushed from his mind.

"So tell me Liam," Kol says, tilting his head and pressing his soft lips to his neck, "Why are you here partying with my sistah when you are clearly sad."

Liam's body envelopes with chills of pleasure at the feel of his soft lips, "I-uh, what makes you think I'm sad?"

He kisses him again, a little higher upon his neck, "I've spent my life learning to read people, darling. It's written all over you."

As Kol leans back a fraction of a hair and gazes into Liam's eyes, Liam feels himself opening up and actually allowing himself to be honest. His guard was somehow down, heart pounding in his ears, and skin on fire with longing, but he somehow found himself trusting Kol. He could sense something in his mind, something he had never sensed with anyone else, it was deeper than the shallow person he portrayed himself to be and he actually cared even if he was deeply mischievous.

"My grandmother died." Liam answers, his voice shaking a bit with nerves.

Kol's expression softens, only discernable in his gorgeous brown eyes as he says gently, "I'm sorry mate."

"I still don't know how to properly respond when people say that." Liam says, licking his lips and watching Kol's closely.

He smiles, his eyes smoldering with untold truths, "I suppose no one really does, most say 'thank you' which makes no bloody sense what so ever in the context of the conversation."

Liam nods, "I have heard 'I'm sorry' so much that I just stay silent most times."

"I can see that you and your grandmother were close." It wasn't a question so Liam doesn't respond; he just gazes back at him. "My guess is that Rebekah brought you here to help you heal a bit. Maybe loosen you up and help you get past the grieving."

Liam nods again.

"So tell me," Kol goes on, moving in closer to him, his voice low and seductive, "Is it working mate, are you healing?"

His baby blue eyes lock in on Kol's mouth, every word uttered from those lips pulling him in. It wasn't compulsion either; Liam had become too powerful for compulsion to work on him this affectively. This was different, it was deeper, in his core, like he was being inexpiably pulled into Kol and from the things he was reading in Kol's mind, he was experiencing the same things. He was a thousand year old, powerful vampire, and Liam was a boy witch, but somehow they were in that moment on the exact same wave length. Kol, Rebekah, and Liam were all living passionately, even if it consumes them.

His eyes sweep up from Kol's mouth and into his eyes, feeling himself instinctively leaning into him as he mumbles, "Working on it."

Then it happened, the most exhilarating and freeing thing that had happened to him in longer than he could remember. Kol's mouth was upon his, moving in sync, soft lips aching for his own as they pressed themselves into each other. Liam's hands instantly became tangled in Kol's styled auburn locks as Kol's smooth, lithe, powerful hands were cupping Liam's cheeks affectionately. Liam's heart raced at the speed of sound, breathing in Kol's scent and tasting his lips and soon he found himself pulling off his jacket and leaning back, never breaking the kiss for a single moment. Kol smirks against his lips, climbing willingly on top of him, taking his own jacket off. Kol's hands slid down Liam's sides and then one found its way under his shirt, electrifying his skin as he grazed upon his bare side.

Liam sighs into Kol's lips at the amazing feel of his touch upon his skin and soon found Kol's tongue moving into his mouth and meeting his own. The first thing Liam tasted was blood, and he knew that Kol had indeed fed upon that girl, but at the moment that wasn't even relevant as Kol's hands were wandering his body and groping him. He didn't even really think about it as his hands were sliding from Kol's hair, down his chest and then slowly taking off his shirt. His fingers grazed against Kol's skin as he slide it off, slowly, each touch lingering and teasing. Kol was enjoying Liam's touch just as much as he was kissing him, Liam could see it all in his mind. He broke apart the kiss only long enough to remove his shirt and cast it aside before their lips plunged back upon each others. Maybe it was Kol's Original vampire powers, or something else, but he was very much aware of Liam being in his mind and he wasn't fighting it. They were in the most intimate moment of their lives and for Kol that was saying something.

As their lips became more and more urgent upon each others, Liam felt his senses igniting like never before and soon Kol was tearing his shirt off. He wrapped his arm around Liam's waist, lifting him up just enough to completely remove the shirt and then plunged into kissing and licking his neck and chest. Liam couldn't help but moan out with pleasure; luckily the music below was so loud that no one would even hope to hear. Liam wouldn't have cared anyway. The moment was so intense, so much deeper than he expected. Kol's hands slid down his bare sides as he kissed his collar bone and Liam felt himself giving into his feelings completely. His thighs grip onto Kol and in one motion he rolls over on top of him.

Liam felt himself giving into a nature he wasn't aware that he had, something deeper and more sexual than he knew he was capable of. Kol's eyes looked into his longingly, almost hungrily as Liam broke the kiss and stood up. He licked his lips; eyes alight as Liam began to sway his hips to the beat of the music below. He was vaguely aware of the actual song, 'Your Body' by Christina Aguilera he noted, the pop culture junky in him unable to make a mental note to download it. He began to unbutton his jeans, looking deeply into Kol's eyes as he watched Liam put on a show. Liam ran a hand up his toned bare chest as the other slide the zipper down. Biting his lip, he rolled his body and began to slide his jeans down his hips already having kicked free of his boots. Kol's eyes took in every inch of his body, clearly liking what he was seeing.

Rolling and swaying his body he rid himself of his jeans and then slowly, as he walked back to Kol he slide off his tiny white trunk boxer briefs, leaving himself completely naked. Kol eyes narrowed slightly, lustfully as Liam grabbed upon his jeans and began to undo them as well. He lifted up his hips, helping Liam dispatch the garments, both boxers and pants in one motion. Eyeing Kol's throbbing hard, thick length he leans down and licks the tip slowly. He takes his time, getting the entire tip wet before slowly taking it into his mouth hearing Kol let out a low moan. It only served to turn Liam on more, and the next thing he knew Kol was placing his hand upon the back of his head. He let it rest there, as he slowly worked down his length, taking it completely into his mouth.

As he slides down his length, getting to the base he holds it there, feeling his throat muscles constrict around it causing Kol to moan out again as his eyes roll and his head lolls back. He grips the hair gently upon Liam's head as he slides back up his length and begins to work up and down, speeding up and sucking hard each time. As Kol's legs tense and his toes curl Liam only tries harder to please him and soon he finds himself being swept up in the vampire's super speed. Not even missing a beat Kol gently removes himself from Liam's mouth and is back on top of him in a blur. Liam kisses him passionately, lapping at his tongue as Kol reaches down and runs a finger around his entrance. Liam whimpers lustfully into the kiss and Kol smirks before slowly sliding a finger inside of him.

"Kol" he moans as his finger begins to work in and out of him.

The sensation was amazing and soon Kol was working in another finger, loosening him up as Liam moved to Kol's neck and began to suck on it. Kol arched his head back, closing his eyes and smiling with gritted teeth, giving Liam better access. Liam sucked, bit, and teased at the skin and soon Kol was grasping his own throbbing length and working it against Liam's rim, teasing him. Liam's eyes opened wide, aching to feel him inside as he captured his lips in his own, so lustfully and forcefully that Kol was caught a bit off guard. He smirked devilishly after a moment and in one fluid motion he pushed his tip into Liam causing him to cry out and tilt his head back, eyes wide. Kol kissed his neck, licking up his throat hungrily, groaning at Liam's tightness around his length, his first instinct was to move slowly but soon he felt Liam pushing back against him, taking it all in.

Their mouths find each other's once more, groaning and sighing against each other's lips as Kol begins to thrust in and out of him, speeding up and going harder each time. Liam's hands slide down and grasp Kol's firm behind tightly, urging him harder as Kol's hand wraps around Liam's length and begins to stroke him in sync with his thrusts. The exhilarating feeling of it all sends chills of pure ecstasy rippling over Liam's entire body. Kol speeds up; pumping in and out as he grasps Liam's hip and moves to hit a more pleasurable angle inside of him. It's the perfect move causing Liam to groan out his name, whimpering with pleasure as his body shakes slightly. They were lost completely in their embrace, unaware of the world around them, just loving the feeling of the other, never wanting it to end. Someone could have walked into the room and just stood there and watched and they would have been unaware.

Liam's hands slide up Kol's back, racking it slowly with his nails, crying out as he feels the tell tale signs of his peak at hand. Kol goes harder and faster, slamming into him so as to bring him to his climax first. He licks Liam's bottom lip hungrily and Liam moves his head to his neck, knowing what Kol wanted desperately to do. He had never allowed a vampire to feed upon him, but now he just wanted to please Kol as much as Kol was satisfying him. He casts a glance up at Liam's face, seeing the sheer passion enveloped there and then his eyes darken as the spider web of black appears upon his face and his fang sink gently into Liam's skin. Liam groans, feeling something between pleasure and pain as he feels his warm blood seeping from his skin followed by Kol's sucking as he drinks in his life force hungrily still pumping into him hard.

It didn't take much more than that to set him over the edge; as Kol drank form him and caused him such deep pleasure Liam felt his body shudder and go rigid before he hit his peak volcanically. Kol didn't stop, which made his orgasm lengthen somehow, the combined sensations making him cry out loudly, the sounds of music mingled with the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other and their moans and groans of pleasure. Still trembling with the aftershock of his climax Liam feels Kol go rigid himself, his thrust becoming more erratic before finally slamming into him one last time and holding inside of him as he reaches his climax. Kol's body shivers and jerks as he moans against Liam's lips. Kol continues to pump into him at a slower pace, their lips moving together slowly until they finally break apart and stare into each other's eyes, completely out of breath and shaking from head to toe.

Slowly Kol pulls out and collapse, his breath still ragged as Liam turns onto his side and melts into his eagerly waiting arms. He buries his face under Kol's chin as Kol's hands stroke his hair slowly, both of them trying to catch their breath until finally Liam looks up at him and kisses him softly. He doesn't say anything as Kol returns his gaze and muses, "What is it?"

Liam shakes his head and smiles softly, "I wish I didn't have to go."

"But you do, I'm sure Rebekah will be looking for you soon." Kol says with a tinge of hidden sadness in his voice.

"Will I ever see you again?" Liam asks softly before he can stop himself.

Kol nods and flashes that wicked grin of his, "Oh, you can bet on it darling. You aren't getting away from me so easily."

Liam places a hand to his own neck, his eyes fill with sapphire mystical energy as he mumbles a simple sentence in Latin. With his will made manifest in the spell he feels the bite wound heal and disappear from his flesh. His eyes return normal as he kisses Kol one last, long time and then slips from his arms and grabs his pants and underwear. Kol leans up and watches him, kissing his shoulder as he redresses his lower half. Looking at the remains of his shirt he turns back to Kol with a smirk, grabbing Kol's shirt and pulling it on. "I'll be taking this, thank you very much."

Grinning wickedly he nods approvingly, "I have no problem leaving the club with nothing but a jacket on mate, so have at it."

"Good." Liam muses smiling as he grabs his jacket and puts on his shoes. His eyes sweep over Kol's face one last time and then leans in to kiss him softly, before breaking away and pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you." He whispers simply, knowing Kol will know he means so much more than what it sounds like.

Kol steals another kiss and then looks into his eyes deeply, "Anytime darling, a pleasure."

He stands up straight and pulls on his jacket, holding Kol's gaze, "Til next time."

"May it be sooner, rather than later." He replies, his British accent dripping with so much passion Liam wanted to jump on him again but he knew that he couldn't. Kol didn't want Rebekah to find him, he needed to avoid her for a while longer and Liam didn't need to know more than that.

He backed to the door, gazing into those deep mischievous brown eyes, and then reached behind him to turn the knob. Kol's eyes clouded with some untold emotion, Liam wasn't sure exactly what, but he had to leave now, or risk never leaving. One last longing glance at that handsome face, Liam turned and headed out the door, descending the steps and almost running face first into Rebekah.

"Where have you been?" she said, her face calm, but her eyes amused.

Liam smiled, hiding his shock at running into her so quickly, "I ran into an old friend."

"And exchanged shirts?" she retorted, raising a brow, her eyes dancing with delight.

"Oh," he blurts out, caught off guard by how quickly she noticed that, "He spilled alcohol all over my other one, and since I'm a minor he didn't want me to get into trouble when I left."

"I see." She says slowly, she didn't look convinced in the slightest and he was almost positive that she was going to make him tell her. Then in the next instant she shrugged and looped her arm into his, heading towards the door. "Let's head to somewhere else, this place has become a bit boring."

Liam nods vaguely in agreement and then cast a longing glance back to where Kol still was as he walked with Rebekah. Who knew when he would see him again, who knew if they ever even would see each other again, but one thing was for sure; Kol had somehow healed the broken parts of Liam. His heart felt lighter, his grief less, and now he felt bonded to another Mikaelson. Odd combination, the bond he had with all three of the ones he had encountered so different from the next. He shook his head in silent thought as he and Rebekah exited the club, out into the night air and off onto their next adventure.


End file.
